A Promise
by Lilypad18
Summary: Anubis visits Sadie to discuss matters, especially Walt.


Sadie let out a conflicted sigh as she listened to her music; it filled her room without any volume capacity or limits thanks to its ingenious design. It was slightly comforting to her, slowly working as a type of anesthesia to make her numb from the confused emotion that was manifesting in her heart.

That's one thing she adored about music: it effortlessly made her forget herself about this world, that's why it was her closest companion. It transported her to another realm made of simple melodies and a loyal bass line, the complex lyrics as the cherry on top. Sadie knew they awaited her to decode their hidden meaning.

But, she was too busy decoding her complicated love life to deal with them.

She turned to her nightstand and opened the very top drawer; she found the Egyptian picture of Anubis awaiting her first on top of the pile of junk that made the drawer cluttered, not to mention frequent for jams. Recently, she had moved the picture from her closet to the drawer. You could say that he was on her mind more than usual, surprisingly.

She pulled the picture closer to herself, really studying the detail of his jackal head. It's not like Sadie has ever noticed, but he looked cute in his jackal form too. This made her even more distressed and she rested the picture back on the table. Looking at the gorgeous god wasn't helping her currently stressful situation.

Her thoughts then wondered over to Walt and she discovered that her fingers found his handmade charm under her shirt. It was still clasped around her neck; it felt warm in between her fingertips. She was worried for the boy, she knew that he didn't have long to live because of the horrid curse that was placed upon him. When she continued to remind herself that he had already accepted his rancorous fate, the sense of bitter revenge replaced the confusing frustration she felt. At the end of the day, she wanted to _Ha-di _every single priest of Ra. Maybe even the ones who were innocent.

Her hand fell away from her neck, resting on her slowly rising and falling stomach. Her eyes returned to the ceiling of her bedroom. It was highly unjust that the boy she also cared for would be inconsiderately ripped away from her grasp; she hated the fact that this shadowy day was inevitably approaching. Sometimes, this waiting felt worse than the living through the Dark Days. At least she knew when they _were_.

Some concealed steps in her room made her sit up; her eyes eagerly scanned her room for danger. She let out a sigh of relief when she discovered who the silent pursuer was: Anubis. He gave her half of a smile from one of the corners of her room; she knew he was giving her a quiet apology for barging in so suddenly.

"Sadie," He said over the music, bringing that factor to Sadie's attention. She leaned over and pressed the button to the main control, silencing the system.

Sadie's eyebrows furrowed slightly, he sounded just as distressed and befuddled as she felt. She scooted closer to the edge of her bed, the tips of her toes barely grazing the floor.

"Anubis," She echoed, her British accent fragmented. She was minutely disappointed when he kept his distance from here. His hands were in his pockets, a stern look on his face; she knew he was there strictly for business.

"I could tell you were distraught, and instead of sulking around your room, I thought talking to a person would actually help." Sadie knew, even if he was trouble, he was fighting back his usual smirk at his remark. She only raised an eyebrow.

"Technically, you're a god," She shot back as she leaned back on her hands; she stole his smirk away from his face now. "But, who's paying attention?" Anubis raised an eyebrow as he pulled his hands out of his pockets, crossing them over his chest.

"You caught me," He surrendered, but Sadie didn't feel too victorious over this small feat. "But, I'm not here for childishly bickering over my whether or not I'm human." Sadie gave him a questioning look.

"Why are you here?" She tried to control her tone to sound somewhat annoyed and nonchalant. She also tried to not sound as excited as she felt. She had never had Anubis in her room before.

"I came here to discuss matters." He pulled up a chair and turned it around, straddling it. Boy she could read him like an open book.

"It's about Walt, isn't it?" She shook her head, suddenly disinterested. "Look, thanks for the attempt at the heart-to-heart, but I've got it under control." Anubis gave her a doubting look.

"That's pushing it Sadie," He replied, making Sadie's gaze fall in his minor guilt from his scolding.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes hesitantly met his again; she pushed a streaked piece of hair behind her ear. It was an attempt at being innocent. He scooted the chair closer to her, his deep brown eyes filling with seriousness.

"Because that's not what I feel," She saw his gaze falter ever so much, even if he managed to maintain it. He looked like he was in pain or something.

"What do you mean?" She hated that she was repeating herself again, but that's all she could muster up. Anubis let out a sigh; she could see he was formulating a multifaceted answer in his head.

"When a person who deeply cares for another who is close to dying, for some reason, I can feel what they're feeling, along with the other person." He gave her a simply uncertain look, but she had to dissect this before she could reply back to him. _No wonder he looks like he's in pain_, Sadie thought, _he's been experiencing both mine and Walt's conflicting emotions._

"That does not sound like a lot of fun," She admitted, her shoulders sagging. It felt like Anubis had turned the tables, she was somehow feeling his agonizing emotions now.

"Yeah," He nearly whispered. "Especially when I also care for the person who cares too much for the dying one," He couldn't help but say it. It somehow slipped out. Sadie blinked a couple of times before taking in what the god had just said. She knew that he had feelings for her, but she never would have thought he would admit up to them, even if he discreetly did with that kiss. She managed a short nod before dismissing the matter.

"Yes, well, thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine." Anubis nodded and got up from the chair, pushing it back to its original location. He knew that he had struck a nerve. He didn't know if it was a good one or not.

"I'm glad to hear that," He roughly said. He then turned to go.

"Wait," Sadie hesitantly called after him. He looked at her over his shoulder. Sadie let out an inaudible sigh. "Can you promise me something?"  
>"Anything," The god replied, shaking his head. Sadie nodded and decided to get off of the bed, walking over to him. Her strictly focused blue eyes held his gaze.<p>

"Can you promise me that if…he passes," She faltered with her speech; she found it difficult to talk over this hard issue. "Will you watch over him?" Anubis sadly but slowly nodded.

"I promise." He knew talking about this was hard for her; even he started to feel heartbroken. He saw her bite her bottom lip as she looked down, he also knew she was fighting back tears.

He rested his hands on the sides of her head, kissing her forehead before he disappeared. He didn't want to experience them both breaking down.


End file.
